Cão esperto
by Gemini Sakura
Summary: Reita e Sabu ainda tem salvação. Sabu ainda sabe dar idéias...


**N/A:** _Fic feita meio que as pressas... Sorry por qualquer erro!_

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Cão esperto**

Ruki chegara em casa, despachando metade de seus acessórios, calçado, meias, camiseta e já retirando a calça, indo em direção ao quarto. O que mais queria era sua cama e certo baixista deitado nela. Reita vinha logo atrás, apressado, livrando-se também de suas coisas, espalhando-as assim como Ruki, pela casa. Seguiu o menor até o quarto, onde este já estava deitado na cama, insinuando-se.

— Ruki... - praticamente gemeu Reita ao ver Ruki deitado, olhando predatoriamente.

— O que foi Reita? - perguntou Ruki com a maior inocência, como se não estivesse fazendo nada.

— Isso é provocação demais... Desde o carro que está me provocando, espero que isso valha a pena...

— E desde quando que fiz não valer? - se insinuou mais um pouco, começando a tocar-se levemente. Reita mordeu o lábio inferior. Isso era tentação demais.

— Hm... Diz que aquele cachorro já está trancado no banheiro... - Reita aproximou-se perigosamente de Ruki.

— Sim Rei-chan... Hn... - Ruki fitou-o, com os olhos um pouco cerrados, vendo-o segurar suas mãos ao lado de seu corpo e distribuir beijos, lambidas e algumas mordidas por entre o tórax e abdômen. Gemeu ante o contato da língua do baixista contra sua pele. Sentiu-o retirar sua boxer, calmamente, e em seguida retirou a própria. Subiu pelo corpo de Ruki, deitando-se completamente por cima deste, que soltou outro gemido ao sentir ambos os membros se tocando. Sua boca foi tomada com urgência, num beijo que exigia tudo de si, onde as línguas bailavam entre as duas bocas, explorando e pedindo mais espaço. Separaram-se por falta de ar.

Reita desceu beijos pelo pescoço do menor, deixando algumas marcas arroxeadas na pele branca. Ruki agarrou-se a Reita, passando suas unhas curtas pelas costas no loiro, deixando marcas vermelhas. Reita gemeu ante o ato de Ruki, e esticou o braço até a cômoda ao lado, tateando a gaveta e abrindo-a. Tirou de lá um pote, abrindo-o. Pegou um pouco do conteúdo e largou o pote do outro lado da cama. Espalhou o conteúdo por seu membro e em seguida preparou o menor. Retirou seus dedos de dentro do outro e guiou seu membro até a entrada deste, forçando passagem. Ruki, com os olhos fechados e com a boca semi-aberta, agarrava-se ainda mais a Reita. Deixou uma pequena exclamação escapar-lhe entre os lábios ao sentir Reita forçar ainda mais, entrando parcialmente dentro de si. O baixista parou, esperando que o vocalista acostumar-se, logo este mexeu um pouco os quadris, a procura de mais contato. Reita apoiou ambos os braços ao lado da cabeça de Ruki e num impulso entrou totalmente dentro deste, deixando um gemido escapar-lhe. Começou a se movimentar a princípio lento, mas logo os movimentos se intensificaram e seus gemidos começaram a tornarem-se mais freqüentes e falavam palavras incoerentes. Pegou o membro de Ruki e começou a masturbá-lo. Logo o menor chegara ao orgasmo, e Reita em seguida. Este se deitou por cima de Ruki e ficara daquele jeito por algum tempo, até que escutou latidos vindos do banheiro. Reita olhou para Ruki, este parecia estar quase dormindo, apreciou a face deste, até o momento em que se irritara com os insistentes latidos, pegara o pote fechado ao seu lado e atirara contra a porta do banheiro, fazendo com que o cão parasse de latir. Neste momento Ruki sai de seu leve cochilo, perguntando:

— O que foi Rei-chan?

— Nada que precise se preocupar Ru-chan...

Reita saiu de cima de Ruki e deixou-se ao lado, puxando-o para si, beijando-lhe a testa. Ruki aconchegou-se no peito do mais velho e adormeceram.

**OoOoO**

Na manhã seguinte, Reita espreguiçou-se lentamente, ainda sentindo Ruki dormindo abraçado a si. Sorriu e saiu lentamente para não acordá-lo. Foi até o banheiro e abriu a porta, vendo Sabu sair correndo do banheiro para cima da cama, começando a lamber toda a face de seu namorado, que agora sorria e fazia carinho no cão. Reita, parado no batente da porta falou:

— Se eu soubesse que ia gostar de ser acordado assim, e ainda ia dar carinho, eu mesmo teria o feito...

— Seu bobo... - falou sonolento Ruki, sentando na cama com Sabu em seu colo.

— Lembrarei disso... - disse Reita com um sorriso. - Aliás, bom dia...

— Hm... Tá faltando o meu beijo de bom dia... - falou Ruki manhoso.

Reita aproximou-se e estava quase o beijando quando ouviram um rosnado. Reita olhou para baixo e estreitou os olhos na direção de Sabu. Ruki riu baixo e tirou o cão de seu colo, colocando-o no chão. Reita deitou-se sobre Ruki e distribuiu beijos em sua face, logo se apossando de sua boca. Separaram-se quando Reita sentiu Sabu em cima de si, lambendo-lhe a orelha. Ruki riu e falou:

— Ele te ama, não negue isso...

— É... Por isso que faz tudo o que eu mais amo... - ironizou Reita, recebendo um selinho do namorado, que tirou Sabu de cima, este desceu da cama.

— E então qual é o planejamento para o nosso dia de folga? - perguntou Ruki.

Reita fez-se pensativo. Um sorriso sacana desenhou-se em seus lábios e quando ia falar Sabu subiu na cama e latiu. Reita virou-se para ele resmungando:

— Cachorro idiota... O que... - parou a fala quando viu na boca de Sabu o pote de lubrificante da noite passada em sua boca. Sorriu e segurou uma risada. Olhou para Ruki. - Eu amo o seu cachorro Ru-chan... - dizendo isso pegou o pote da boca de Sabu e mostou para Ruki, que sorriu maliciosamente. Sabu desceu da cama e saiu do quarto. E Reita ao notar isso falou:

— Eu já disse que amo esse seu cachorro?


End file.
